


Miss You

by Tetsuuyya



Series: You and I [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Eren Yeager, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cock Piercing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren used to have a prominent eating disorder, Fingerfucking, Fluff, I hope to make you cry, I've finally graced y'all with some full-blown asseating, Knotting, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Whipped, Levi has a frenulum piercing, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Model Eren Yeager, Multiple Orgasms, No one eats ass like Levi, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Panties, Pierced Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnant Eren Yeager, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Set 5 years after Mornings With You, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submissive Eren Yeager, Tattoos, There's a lot of emotion happening, Tongue Piercings, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuuyya/pseuds/Tetsuuyya
Summary: He just missed Levi. Missed his touch and his kisses. The mornings spent together.He missed his Alpha.





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VJM130899](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJM130899/gifts), [minttytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttytea/gifts), [Miekio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miekio/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey, guys! It's been a while since I last posted, so I wrote a bigger one, and it has angsty-ish plot, so it's not totally smut this time lol. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Also, it's loosely tied to MWY, and that's literally just smut, so you don't have to read it. In that fic, Levi is less-controlled, as in, his eyes would change color as he became more aroused, and that was due to their mating being so fresh, as compared to the six plus years they've been married and mated, now. Like I said, this clearly isn't a direct sequel, but that's just to show that it's in the same universe, as opposed to my Ecstasy series.
> 
> Also, I've had a few tell me that it seems like Eren gave in too easily? I made Eren "bend easily" because I wanted him to be mature. I didn't want him to be bitter and seek to hurt Levi, nor did I want him to cause them unnecessary pain when it was only a few weeks of minor contact. It only affected Eren, and subsequently, Levi, because of their mating and almost constant contact throughout their six plus years of marriage and being bonded. I know it might seem less realistic. But I'm sick of dramatic, bitchy Eren who is so focused on being justified in his, very real and okay, hurt. Levi is hurting, too, he was just too focused on trying to prepare for projects and his job. Things like this happen, and I felt it made their bond stronger by his adamant apologies even when he had clearly been forgiven. I hope no one felt it was too rushed, and I tried to pace it so it wasn't sadness, and then Levi is back to eating Eren's ass or anything, but I am guessing it went okay if people haven't expressed any issues. I just wanted to show a more serious, more mature Eren, who only seeks to comfort and heal as much as Levi does. Eren knows how much Levi felt like he'd failed as an Alpha, especially in Eren's time of vulnerability and emotional instability, especially considering Eren's past nutrition issues. 
> 
> Hopefully you understand my reasoning and maybe some of you are happy with the more mature Eren, who doesn't always look for a fight "because he's feisty and doesn't take no shit" or some dumb shit like that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The room was filled with bright, morning light, beams of it filtering through the gaps of the thin drapes, and illuminating the peacefully-sleeping figure buried within the heap of blankets splayed across the lavish bed.

The soft sound of rustling fabric broke the silence when a small, searching hand crept from beneath the cocooning warmth of satin sheets and rumpled covers, sleepily reaching out to press against the opposite side of the bed with seeking fingers, wholly unsurprised by the fact that it was already neatly-made, as though it had never even been touched in the first place.

 _Cold_.

That's how he always felt when he woke up alone. Without Levi. Again.

A wistful sigh escaped plush, downturned lips as he pushed the suddenly-suffocating covers off of him. Sorrowful teal gazed despondently at the empty side of the bed where his hand still lay, stroking the cool material absentmindedly as though he could still feel his Alpha next to him.

His other hand instinctively ventured past the hem of his shirt and towards the swelling curve of his rounding abdomen — a watery, quivering breath spilling from his mouth in a rushed exhale. Glossy eyes clenched shut, expression tight and crestfallen as tears welled within the sorrowful depths.

Every day, he woke up alone. Cold. _Yearning_. Seeking the presence of his mate. Aching for the once-endless comfort and protection of his strong arms, as opposed to feeling him slip away in the early morning for work and taking his secure warmth with him.

He couldn't understand where they had gone wrong.

_Was it something he'd done?_

_Did Levi no longer love him? Regret mating him?_

_Had he found another_?

The questions and doubts ate at him and ran rampant constantly in his mind, his seemingly-countless insecurities only getting the better of him with each passing day.

He desperately missed how they used to be. More than _anything_.

How Levi used to wake him up with warm kisses and gentle hands, voice low and gravelly from sleep. How he would take off from work just to spend the day with him, clingy and needy for his Omega's touch after one-too-many all-nighters, lips touched with the little smiles that were only ever for him.

He just missed _Levi_.

His appetite was all but gone these days, hardly ever able to stomach much without feeling disgusted by his weight, disgusted by his pathetic self-hatred. Levi had always been there for him in his modeling days. Had helped him overcome his eating disorder with endless support and a stern regimen. He was the only one to care enough, aside from his closest friends, to assist him in healing. The times when he couldn't eat more than a meal a day without getting sick, without being overcome by the overwhelming urge to purge. The times when he couldn't look at himself in the mirror without breaking down, or agonizing over that extra pound as he stepped on the scale. The numbers feeling like an impossible burden on his shoulders. But the Alpha had saved him.

Levi was his pillar. Made him feel like he was worth it, like he was beautiful enough that he could actually believe what he was told so sweetly. Gave him praise with soft, worshipful words that made his chest ache and tears brim in his eyes. Gave him a warmth that he could call _home._

Levi had always and would always be everything to him, but Eren felt like he was next to nothing to him.

Their recent interactions had felt almost cold, withdrawn and absent-minded, as though he was an after-thought for Levi. Their morning routine used to consist of him frequently making the raven almost late for work, due to his own needy kisses and touches — pulling him down in a heated frenzy and not pausing until his Alpha was buried inside of him, hips flush against his ass.

Now, Levi barely even touched him. His hands no longer lingered on his skin, no longer touched or looked at him with the sincere tenderness he so desperately craved to see in the mercury eyes he had fallen in love with years ago.

The evenings were no better. Eren would welcome him home with a hesitant hug — body melting into his mate's soothing embrace for a split-second before the raven was pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and retreating to his office for the night with a few murmured words, not to be seen again until the next day.

He felt so lost as the pattern continued for almost a month. His health had deteriorated slightly since their distance had grown, only being self-monitored out of worry for his pup. His eyes and cheeks had lost their usual healthy glow and natural flush, his features were a bit slimmer and paler due to his lack of activity outdoors — spending most of his time in bed or in the living room, blankly watching whatever's on as he waited for his Alpha to come home to him.

A fresh wave of tears filled his eyes as his chest clenched, aching with a bone-deep emptiness that echoed throughout his whole being, leaving him helpless in his anguish. He tried to drown out the agony, the longing he felt as he burrowed his nose against Levi's pillow, taking in lungful after lungful of his mate's spicy-sweet scent of bergamot and cinnamon — moaning softly in need as his thighs clenched, the first tendrils of arousal simmering low in his belly.

Even in his sorrow, he still craved for Levi. Even after almost a month of the barest of contact, he still needed his mate. Missed the combined scent of them in their shared nest, missed Levi's arms around him and his low croons of praise, telling him how beautiful he was and how much he loved him.

He wanted it all back. Would give anything to get the Alpha he'd married to show him love the way he used to. He knew Levi was likely just stressed about work, and a big part of him accepted and understood that, not wanting to put anymore on his mate's shoulders what with their many projects fast approaching, and business partners frequently coming in for conferences. 

But…

A small, selfish part of him didn't care about any of that. Didn't care that Levi was busy or trying to keep their lives steady and supported by working so diligently and pulling all-nighters to get leave for when their pup was born. Just knew that he needed him, and that he could only take so much of the raven's absence before it tore him apart.

He lay there, burrowed in the mountian of blankets and pillows that made up their nest, wrapped up in one of Levi's old sweatshirts until said Alpha came home, unable to muster up the strength to greet his mate as he typically did. He heard the front door close with a soft click before quiet footfalls were making their way down the hall, the raven appearing in the doorway, mere moments later.

"Eren?" Levi's voice was low and soothing and it usually calmed him, but now all it did was leave a lump in his throat as he was overcome with emotion, a muffled, barely-audible sob escaping him.

" _Baby? _What is it? Are you in pain?" Levi sounded panicked, worry coating his tone as he hurried to the younger's side and drew the sheets back from his mate's flushed, tear-stricken face, much to said Omega's dismay, and began rubbing soothing circles against the curve of his swollen belly, desperately attempting to take the non-existent pain away before small hands were swatting at his own.__

____

" _Please, Levi_ , just.... Just _please _leave me be. I-I'm _fine_.."__

______ _ _

He knew he didn't sound believable by the look on Levi's face, but he just couldn't bear to see his mate when he was feeling so pathetic, so _weak._

______ _ _

"Angel. You have to tell me what's wrong. Please. _Tell Alpha. _" The raven pleaded as he took Eren's hand in his own and drew it up to his lips, placing little kisses against the soft skin of his tiny palm.__

________ _ _ _ _

Eren remained resolutely silent, frustrated by the droplets slipping from the corners of his eyes at the sweet contact, at the blissful feeling of his Alpha's lips on him again. Levi's heart ached at the sight of his Omega so despondent, a twinge of pain running through him at the sight and smell of his mate's tears.

________ _ _ _ _

Releasing the hand beneath his lips, he brought both of his own to the damp cheeks of his Omega, palms cupping the younger's face so gently that another broken sob was spilling forth from his helplessly-quivering lips as his chest throbbed with the need for more contact, his Omega side begging him to pull his Alpha tight against him and never let go. He leaned down to rest his forehead against Eren's after placing a loving kiss against his brow that had his eyes clenching shut in sorrow. "Please, Eren. Please, tell me what happened."

________ _ _ _ _

"You… You want to know why I'm so upset?" Eren inquired weakly as he drew back from his mate's torturously sweet touch, eyes glassy and heart-rending to look at. "I'm upset because you're always leaving me. You haven't touched me in _weeks_. You don't hold me anymore, and you won't even _kiss_  me. H-How do you expect me to feel, Levi? How can you expect me to be okay when I miss you so fucking much?!"

________ _ _ _ _

Said Alpha's eyes widened a fraction, before they were drooping in self-loathing, frustrated at his own stupidity. A part of him had always noticed Eren's crumpled expression when he would leave after being called into work, late in the evenings — when it was supposed to be _their_  time. When he would be in his office for hours and return only when he was exhausted, head pounding from stress and guilt at the pulse of his mate's loneliness through their bond, could feel his helplessness as well as his own.

________ _ _ _ _

He'd idiotically ignored his precious Eren's pain after all this time, and now he was paying the price for it as he listened to his Omega's broken weeping, his own sadness and frustration jolting through their throbbing bond — echoed by the brunet's own.

________ _ _ _ _

" _Oh, sweetheart_."

________ _ _ _ _

Levi murmured, voice tremulous with the sharp pangs of guilt from being the cause of his mate's spilled tears, silver eyes brimming with his own as he drew him in against his chest, wet croons attempting to calm the younger in a soothing rumble.

________ _ _ _ _

Eren buried his face in his Alpha's chest, his own heaving as he struggled to not break down at the feeling of being in Levi's arms again, of feeling his protective embrace blanketing him with his warmth after so long. They lay there, tucked against one another as Eren dampened his blazer with tears — pale fingers carding through chocolate tresses with gentle caresses that made the younger involuntarily purr, beginning to slowly relax under those hands until he had all but melted under his touch, looking up at Levi with puffy eyes — red-rimmed and swollen from the fabric of the raven's shirt.

________ _ _ _ _

Said Alpha brought his hand up to his Omega's face, tracing a thumb along the area beneath his eye, before he was leaning down to place a kiss to Eren's nose, endeared by the responding brightness that sprung uninhibited to those perfect lips, lips that he craved more than anything to feel against his own.

________ _ _ _ _

He trailed his mouth along the flushed, dewy skin of the brunet's cheeks with unadulterated reverence, unable to stop himself from pressing a lingering peck to the younger's forehead as he kissed his mate so tenderly, only pulling back once the need to see those gorgeous eyes grew too strong to ignore.

________ _ _ _ _

"I've hurt you. Something that I promised that I would never do, and that's unforgivable. I neglected the one thing in my life that gave me purpose, that made me feel whole and complete. The one that made me feel loved when no one else could." The raven whispered softly, gravelled words spoken low in thinly-veiled anguish as he murmured the words he desperately craved to say, the palpable agony coating his words prompting fresh tears in Eren's eyes, "I…. I don't even know what to say to make up for my utter disregard and inattention, Eren. The sheer level of pain that I've caused you, so blindly and carelessly, even after years of promising to keep you far from it, and all because I became too engrossed in my own personal doings to give you the care I knew you so needed. The pressures of work had me stressed and I was unable to handle it. Unable to keep sight of the real reason I had wanted the job in the first place. The reason that I'm so grateful for _every_ , _single day."_

________ _ _ _ _

His grip tightened on Eren the longer he continued, nosing along the sweet, vanilla-scented strands of mahogany to keep himself from slipping further, to stay on the tight leash he kept his emotions on.

________ _ _ _ _

__"I love you more than_ anything_. So much, so, that it scares me sometimes, Eren. It scares me how much I feel for you, and I can't even comprehend how I could do this to you. How I could even think to neglect the light of my life when you needed me the most. That I could even dare to call myself _your Alpha_ , let alone your fucking _mate_."

______ _ _

Eren immediately clung to him at these viciously self-deprecating words, lips pressing frantic kisses to his throat and jawline as he whimpered desperately into the crook of his mate's neck, "Levi, _please._.. Please, don't do this to yourself. I forgive you, Levi, just _please_. Don't blame yourself."

______ _ _

"You might forgive me, Eren, but I'll never forgive myself for neglecting you, and I'm going to spend the rest of our lives together making it up to you."

______ _ _

" _Levi_ …." Eren sighed, the giddy burst of fondness spreading throughout him in a rush that left him giggling and breathless with laughter.

______ _ _

Levi's heart throbbed at the sight and sound that he had yearned for so dearly, the pretty tinkling making him realize just how much he had truly missed his baby — how much he had missed seeing him happy again. Obeying his body's demand for as much contact as possible, he leaned in to press a kiss to the quietly laughing Omega's cheek.

______ _ _

"I promise I'll never leave you lonely again, Eren. I'll _always_  be here for you, no matter what. I know I've hurt you, angel, but I'll kick my own ass before I ever even think of doing that to you again."

______ _ _

Eren's eyes shone with liquid happiness as he met the raven's gaze, mirth and fondness filling the glassy teal in a way that made Levi's heart stutter and a smile tug at his lips, the emotion swelling further when he heard the younger giggle again.

______ _ _

"I'll kick it for you."

______ _ _

The raven chuckled, eyes fond and slim fingers tenderly brushing back soft strands of chocolate, meeting the glittering, pleased viridian that he'd fallen in love with the moment their gazes had clashed, heart swelling in adoration before he was leaning down to claim his mate's lips in a slow, yet desperate kiss.

______ _ _

The built-up longing had reached an all-time high at the feeling of one another, their kiss filled with all of the passion and bubbling emotion they'd been feeling over the past month. A broken, shuddering moan that was almost painful, sounded high in the back of the Omega's throat at the taste of his Alpha, at the warmth of his hard body gently blanketing him protectively, and the needy, lingering kisses being greedily pressed against the plushness of his mouth.

______ _ _

They kissed for what felt like hours, lost in each other's scent and lips before Eren was attempting to draw away for breath, only forced to relent at the low growl that rumbled in the depths of Levi's chest. The arousing sound instantly triggered a fresh wave of slick — the honeyed substance pooling in the silk of his panties as he melted in his Alpha's arms.

______ _ _

Sparks of want licked at his insides, hunger and need gripping him when his mate coaxed him open with the length of his pierced tongue, a deep moan of the elder's own escaping him at the taste of his addictive lips and the alluring, siren-call of his heavenly slick, mouth practically already salivating at just the mere thought. His instincts were snarling at him, his wolf demanding that he reclaim his Omega, impatient with the slow pace, but he ignored the vicious threats of his Alphan nature and focused on how good Eren felt against him, his little body rubbing along his abdomen erotically as he mewled desperately into the kiss.

______ _ _

With a last, drawn-out peck to the Omega's lips, he was pulling back, much to Eren's displeasure, to admire the gorgeous sight before him. Puffy, swollen lips were cherry-red, pretty and wet with saliva from their messy kiss, and the younger's chest was heaving slightly, breathless and fucking _stunning_  as he reached for him with grabby hands, helplessly trying to bring him back to his lips with a needy, dishevelled whine.

______ _ _

"Missed your lips on mine. Missed kissing you breathless and feeling you against me, all needy and pretty." Levi crooned as he lazily admired the Omega beneath him, gorgeously-dishevelled and wet with want in his wanton state, shaking from his bone-deep desire, "So beautiful, baby." The sheer reverence in the elder's voice made him drip more of his intoxicating honey, aching with emptiness at the lack of his Alpha's touch. "Levi, _please_ …" Eren whimpered, voice tapering off in want as he met those dark eyes, arching his back in an impatient attempt to gain some type of contact.

______ _ _

"Show Daddy how patient you can be, precious. He will take care of you." The response had Eren quivering in desperate yearning, a cry escaping him when a mouth descended upon his throat, kissing and nuzzling against the skin with a rumbling croon of desire, the Alpha's instincts slightly appeased by the increased bodily contact.

______ _ _

Hot lips scattered kisses all across his neck, a hungry tongue lapping along the juncture of his neck and up to his mating mark before sucking gently at the faded scar. The action elicited a quiet, keening moan that had his cock aching, and he felt the Omega's thighs close around his waist, the quivering, golden flesh clenching in anticipation and want.

______ _ _

Possessiveness gripped him in a hazy rush, a proprietorial hand curling around a hip as his mouth grew even more ravenous, his kisses becoming constant with the latch of teeth and soft nips.

______ _ _

The raven's mind was a mess of salted caramel and chocolate as he nuzzled and bit at the soft, honeyed flesh, bone-deep need roiling just beneath his skin. He couldn't think past the need to just _claim_  his Omega. To cover both his pup and mate with his dominant scent until the younger was fucking bathed in it. Until everyone within range knew that he was _off-fucking-limits._

______ _ _

Eren whined in impatience, tugging him back slightly with quivering hands to press a kiss to his Alpha's lips, whimpering against Levi's mouth as he tentatively rolled his hips upwards in an attempt for friction, aching and craving for more of his mate's touch after so long apart.

______ _ _

Levi stilled his teasing motions almost instantly, a fond smile curving his lips at the cute huff that came from the younger as he leaned back until he was looming above his mate — large palms sliding soothingly up the Omega's sides, reassuring and sweet.

______ _ _

" _Please_ , Levi…. I missed you so badly..." Eren sobbed, broken hitches of breath escaping quivering lips as he pleaded once more for his Alpha's embrace, desperate for the ecstasy of mere contact with the raven. His hands clutched helplessly at the fabric of the elder's clothes to ground himself, to keep Levi from leaving.

______ _ _

Frustration and sorrow rose ferociously in the Alpha at the sound of the first heart-breaking whimper, before he was leaning down to press kisses all over the brunet's flushed, pretty face, a comforting croon already spilling from his throat in response to his mate's clear distress.

______ _ _

"Please don't cry, angel. I can't _stand_  seeing you so upset. I just want us to take this slow. Want to take my time showing you how much I missed you, baby. How fucking much I love you." Levi muttered lowly, voice steady even through the chaos of his instincts, his Wolf snarling at him to _fix this_ , and fix it _now_.

______ _ _

Eren nuzzled against his gentle touches with a wet, trilling purr, tears coming at a slower rate as he began to gradually relax, calmed by his Alpha's strengthening scent and the fingers carding so gently through his hair.

______ _ _

"You're my _everything_ , Eren. I would never let _anything_  or any-fucking-one jeopardize what I have with you." At these words, his voice wavered, overcome with emotion as he dropped his forehead onto the Omega's shoulder, form tense and rigid, "I would give my life for you, because I can't lose you. _Anything but that_."

______ _ _

Teal eyes watered when the elder trembled slightly against him, shoulders shaking as Levi gripped him tighter, his neck growing damp with the pained tears of his mate. The knowledge made his heart ache in agony before he was pulling the raven even closer to himself and nuzzling into him reassuringly, wordlessly conveying his forgiveness.

______ _ _

The relief that flooded their bond was almost overwhelming and only prompted him to bring the elder as close as physically possible — whilst still being mindful of their pup — desperately craving his Alpha's embrace. Small hands stroked soothingly along the broad expanse of Levi's back and shoulders, lips pressing sweet kisses to raven locks in consolation.

______ _ _

Eventually, the ragged breaths and tears falling against his neck came to a halt, but the Omega didn't let up in his tender motions, even after his mate began peppering little pecks to the skin of his throat. His head insinctively tilted back as the raven slowly worked his way up to his mouth, affectionately kissing each patch of unmarred flesh with reverence before he was finally reaching _those lips_.

______ _ _

Eren thumbed away the last of his Alpha's tears, fingers softly stroking a pale cheekbone as he melted in to the kiss, longing gripping him with each languid press of their mouths. Neither pulled back until they were both breathless and hungry for more, foreheads touching and lidded gazes meeting.

______ _ _

" _I love you…_ " Eren whispered, brows furrowed in something akin to pain before he was needily tugging the elder in for another kiss, the tiny purr of satisfaction reverberating in his chest soon accompanied by the deep rumbling of the raven's.

______ _ _

A small smile curved pale lips at the softly-spoken words, the corners lifting from where they were pressed against the younger's own as he relished in the happy giggles erupting from the Omega between each meeting of their mouths.

______ _ _

God, how he had missed the addictive sound of Eren's laughter. The pretty tinkling of his bell-like tittering never failed to leave Levi's love-struck ass whipped. So gorgeous and infectious that it always managed to coax a smile out of him, no matter what.

______ _ _

Although, their kisses became increasingly heated with the craving of need, the pace remained gorgeously slow and unhurried, even as their hearts seared with the cruel vengeance of yearning.

______ _ _

Levi reluctantly left Eren's lips with a parting peck before he was trailing wet kisses down the column of his mate's throat, nipping and sucking languidly at the unblemished flesh with restrained need and the unrelenting grip of greed. He nosed along the soft, tempting flesh of his mate's neck with pleased impatience, lapping and nuzzling at the younger's scent-gland with a low, rumbling growl that left Eren dazed and wet.

______ _ _

A groan escaped Levi at the addictive scent of his Omega, mouth watering uncontrollably at the taste of salted caramel on his tongue, enticing him to _take a bite_. To reclaim his mate.

______ _ _

Said brunet was moaning breathily, body quivering and lustful in the raven's tight hold as the elder buried his face in his throat, mouth possessive and needy in his uncontrollable lust.

______ _ _

After shortly admiring the the sight of his Omega in his hoodie, pale fingers pushed up the fabric of the oversized sweatshirt until it could be tossed off and aside, mouth watering at the reveal of his mate's gorgeous, golden skin, lips immediately latching onto each inch of the Omega's exposed skin with a satisfied hum.

______ _ _

Small hands gripped his hair tightly when he hungrily lapped at a nipple, sucking and biting down gently on the sensitive bud just to hear his mate's pretty, little moans and whines with each delicious swipe of his tongue, the cool metal of his piercing leaving Eren in sheer ecstasy.

______ _ _

" _Plea-Please, Alpha_ …"

______ _ _

Levi silenced the needy plea with a sharp nip, growling low in his throat in response to his tiny, helpless mewls. Pure, unadulterated _want_  roiled fiercely in him at the sound and feel of his pregnant mate so needy for him after so long without his touch — his Wolf rumbling with pleased satisfaction.

______ _ _

He tongued wetly across the tip of a puffy nipple as he sucked hard enough to leave a pretty bruise, the Omega arching even closer to his mouth at the sensation of his piercing rubbing against his sensitive flesh with every fat stripe of tongue. Tanned fingers massaged his scalp in encouraging circles that made his cock throb and a deep purr start up in his throat.

______ _ _

Teeth scraped slowly across the abused bud before he was sucking hungrily at the swollen areole, relishing in the keening moans that lilted from his mate's lips with every sharp nip, instinct rising within him as the addictive scent of Eren's slick thickened.

______ _ _

"Mmm… Levi— _So good_." Eren whined breathlessly, voice airy and high-pitched from the ecstasy of his Alpha's mouth — trembling thighs hugging the raven's sides helplessly as they clung to him.

______ _ _

A croon reverberated in Levi's chest at the softly-spoken praise as he gave the nipple between his teeth a parting suck, kissing roughly at it before he was diverting his attention to the neglected one, tongue already lavishing it with wet laps and nips that had the Omega dripping further with want.

______ _ _

With a satisfied hum, Levi reluctantly let go after pressing a final kiss to the now-swollen bud, the action eliciting a quiet whine from his mate when he tugged on it with his teeth, and a louder one when his piercing caught _deliciously_  on the abused flesh.

______ _ _

" _Such pretty, little nipples._ " Levi cooed softly as he thumbed across the swollen peaks, rubbing slow circles into them with a gentle sensuousness that had Eren melting from the aching emptiness inside of him and straining for more. "Wanna eat 'em all up, baby."

______ _ _

" _Daddy_ …." Eren whinged, impatience tinting his voice as he fidgeted restlessly, fingers tightening in onyx tresses needily.

______ _ _

Levi shushed him with a deep, wet kiss that left the younger breathlessly pliant and a flicking tug to his puffy, right nipple before he was settling on his front between his mate's soft thighs, lips kissing sweetly against the growing bulge of the Omega's belly, eyes resting briefly on his slightly-visible ribs with a wave of self-loathing.

______ _ _

"I'll never leave you two alone, again. You're both mine to worship, and to protect. Mine to love until I can no longer."

______ _ _

The elder murmured with reverence, his words prompting uncontrollable tears to brim anew in teal eyes from the breathtaking sincerity in them. He trailed a small hand up to a pale cheek, thumb stroking soothingly as Levi nuzzled against his palm with a pain-stricken face, distress clear on his features.

______ _ _

"Levi.." Eren whispered wetly, brows furrowed from seeing his mate so visibly distraught, and at the call of his name, the raven met his gaze without hesitation. Eren gave a watery, little smile of understanding, of genuine acceptance and love.

______ _ _

"I forgive you, Levi. I'll always forgive you. _Always_." The Omega muttered softly, elated to be able to touch his mate again, even in his need of comfort.

______ _ _

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, Eren, but I am grateful. I won't let you down again." Levi stated firmly, lips trembling slightly with emotion, before he was turning his head to press a kiss to the younger's palm — mouth tickling the skin and forcing a tiny giggle from the Omega.

______ _ _

"I know you won't."

______ _ _

With a pleased quirk to his lips, Levi leaned back down to nuzzle against the brunet's swollen abdomen, nipping at the honeyed flesh with possessive relish as he gripped his mate's sides, hands slowly sliding along the soft curves.

______ _ _

"Even after all these years, I still can't believe you're _mine_."

______ _ _

Levi crooned lovingly, drunk on the combined scents of the salted caramel of his mate, and the sweet milk and honey of his growing pup.

______ _ _

He gently began sucking marks into the tanned skin, mouthing wetly over the smooth expanse to teasingly dip his piercing into the younger's navel, delight gripping him at the pretty whine he got in reply.

______ _ _

"Only want _you_." Eren keened back, fingers clutching dark locks with unbridled need as the raven nipped at the blooming bruises of reddening purples that decorated his abdomen, the Omega panting from the trembling want that washed over him.

______ _ _

Levi moved to press his lips against a slender hip, mouth and tongue tracing the bold, cursive letters of his name etched so prettily into the honeyed skin.

______ _ _

Eren had gotten the tattoo done as a surprise for their four-year anniversary, a few years back, and the sight of _his name_ on his mate had awakened something in him that left Eren a whining, wrecked mess by the next morning, sucked dry and fucked raw. After their next year together, Levi had dedicated a tattoo of his own to him — a teal butterfly with wings that spanned nearly his entire shoulder-blade, and the gorgeous smile on Eren's face had been worth the _hours_  of boredom, discomfort, and stiffness he'd gone through whilst getting it.

______ _ _

"Never get tired of seeing my name on your skin. So fucking pretty."

______ _ _

Levi praised as he nuzzled it, pleased by the long legs tightening around his torso needily as he sucked bite after bite into the surrounding flesh, tongue lathing gently across each budding bruise before he was pulling back just to hear his mate's needy whine.

______ _ _

" _Yours_." Eren moaned throatily, tears clinging to his lashes as he writhed slightly, the resounding growl of possessiveness causing fresh slick to spill from him in sheer arousal.

______ _ _

"Always." Levi growled softly with a parting lick to the bruised area and a reassuring squeeze to the younger's hand that had the tears brimming in teal eyes falling for a reason other than the ecstasy filling him.

______ _ _

He slid lower until his mouth was pressed tight against a soft thigh, already nipping and sucking at the tanned skin with greedy swipes of his tongue and the longing press of his teeth. Eren's back arched, leg trembling under the onslaught of his lips and his panties sopping with the slick he'd been steadily dripping since they'd first touched.

______ _ _

"I can smell how wet you are for me, sweetheart. Smell so fucking good. Missed your scent." Levi murmured between bites to the thick flesh beneath his tongue, breathing ragged as he suddenly moved to press his nose to the area where the younger's ass met thigh — inhaling hungry lungfuls of his mate's scent, and nuzzling the expanse as he kissed and lapped at it.

______ _ _

" _Always_  wet for you, Daddy…" Eren whimpered, hands clenching weakly in onyx locks as he attempted to ground himself the best that he could.

______ _ _

Levi growled low in his throat as he sucked harshly on the sensitive flesh, the sound animalistic and dangerous in its rumbling — arousing a fresh wave of slick from the Omega as he responded with a whine of his own. He pulled away to admire the gorgeous contrast of the purpling bruise to his mate's golden skin, before he was gripping the brunet's thighs and draping them over his shoulders — fingers digging into the soft meat.

______ _ _

Unable to resist, Levi leaned in to nose along the sopping fabric of the younger's drenched panties, inhaling the arousing fragrance and running his tongue along the material covering Eren's wetness. A ragged moan escaped him at the drug-inducing flavor, and he began sliding them off with impatient hands.

______ _ _

He slowly spread the Omega's cheeks as he eyed the thick trail of slick dripping from Eren's hole with hunger, mouth watering from the addictive scent and the memory of how fucking _good_  his mate tasted. How pretty he sounded with Levi's tongue fucking him and how he could ride his face for _hours_  when the elder asked him to — whining and keening through orgasm after orgasm until Levi was soaked from the neck up.

______ _ _

Eren's resounding moan was tinged with impatience as he thumbed teasingly along his entrance, the pad rubbing rough circles against the soft, wet rim. Molten silver took in every movement; every tremble of thighs, the breathy heaves of his chest, nipples still swollen and begging for more of his tongue, his every needy cry as his little mate tugged slightly on his hair, aching for his mouth and fingers.

______ _ _

At the first touch of his tongue, Eren seized up, fingers clutching at his shoulders and scalp, overwhelmed by the feeling of his Alpha again, pleas for more falling from his lips as he desperately tilted his hips up further. Levi moaned gutturally at the taste, eyes rolling back in his head as the sugary, syrupy taste coated his tongue in a sloppy gush that left the elder hungry.

______ _ _

Eren keened when he began lapping relentlessly at his hole, lips sucking greedily at the rim in-between licks before the elder was burying his face in his ass with a desperate groan — tongue-fucking him with slow strokes and caresses that had Eren's back arching and the Omega whining his name, helplessly writhing as Levi wrapped his arms around his mate's hips to keep him firmly against his mouth.

______ _ _

" _God_ —Please!"

______ _ _

With another shove of his tongue, the brunet was cumming uncontrollably, hard enough that he was close to screaming with the intense force of it, a broken sob escaping his throat as he felt Levi hungrily swallowing down his slick. Cum coated his abdomen as he panted through the aftershocks, trembling and whining from the merciless licks and sucks that continued to assault his hole, hissing in oversensitized pleasure as Levi ate him through his orgasm and sent him hurtling towards the next one at an alarming rate.

______ _ _

The raven hummed in aroused content when soft thighs closed around his neck and held him even closer, the hands in his hair clutching the dark strands tightly as the Omega cried out for him, wet sobs spilling free from his lips. _God, he was so fucking hard._

______ _ _

" _D-Daddy_! Ahnn— _O-Oh_!" Eren mewled, grinding his hips against Levi's mouth in needy circles and keening when his mate slurped hungrily at his hole, nose pressed to his perineum as he nipped and lapped along the dripping rim with ravenous greed. The drag of Levi's piercing drove him insane, and the slick slide of it against his entrance made him quiver and whine with each swipe of the raven's tongue.

______ _ _

Levi didn't slow the greedy movements of his mouth until the sheets below him were drenched with slick and the ache in his jaw grew too prominent to ignore, the younger reduced to an oversensitized mess grinding needily against his tongue.

______ _ _

The relentless sucks and parched laps brought tears of euphoria to teal eyes as he was mercilessly forced through seemingly-endless pleasure, voice cracking on a high keen of Levi's name when another debilitating wave of almost-paralyzing ecstasy washed over him, pleas falling from his lips as Levi finally relented, and pulled away with a parting lick.

______ _ _

The Alpha's mouth and chin were practically soaked, covered in a filthy mess of slick and spit that had Eren's little cock twitching against his cum-painted belly and his hole spilling more of the honeyed substance, needy even in his oversensitivity.

______ _ _

Levi took in his wrecked mess of a mate with possessive pride. His dishevelled, chocolate tresses splayed across the pillow, those red, kiss-bitten lips, his puffy, swollen nipples that were still aching from the roughness of his tongue. The sight of him coated in his own cum and bruises from his mouth, wet and so fucking gorgeous had Levi's Wolf rumbling in satisfaction, pleased by their ability to take care of their mate so thoroughly.

______ _ _

Levi licked his lips, gathering the slick on to his tongue before swallowing it down with relish, mouth suckling at his Omega's little cocklette with uninhibited hunger. The brunet keened and writhed, moaning incoherently at the sensation, before Levi was drawing up and away to lap at the mess on his swollen abdomen, slowly cleaning him off with his tongue as Eren purred in lucid content.

______ _ _

Sitting up gently, Levi brought the Omega with him and began pressing kiss after kiss to those alluring lips, murmuring soft praises in-between pecks of how good the younger was for him. How pretty he looked when he came, and how fucking good he tasted. The brunet mewled in response to his words, and then he was tugging impatiently at the raven's shirt, desperately craving for skin against skin.

______ _ _

With an effortless tug, Levi tore his button-down open, the clasps and buttons snapping off under the strain of his forceful actions and the fabric was thrown aside, uncaring of where it landed. Thighs clenched with shameless arousal at the sight of his Alpha's strength, mouth watering from the smooth expanse of pale skin revealed to his lustful gaze, appreciating the enticing ripple of muscle with every movement the raven made.

______ _ _

Leaning forward, he nuzzled his way into the crook of Levi's throat to press a kiss there, a delighted trill escaping him at the alluring scent of cinnamon and bergamot that left him a mix of aroused and pleased. Levi laid back against the pillows, and brought the younger down with him until he was straddling his front.

______ _ _

"Need you to turn around, princess. Show Daddy your pretty, little ass."

______ _ _

Levi's voice was soft yet firm, and Eren almost melted completely at the decadent sound of it, still trembling and out of breath from the dizzying number of orgasms and rapture of before when Levi gave a smack to his backside, the clear message drawing a petulant whine from his lips as he begrudgingly moved to comply — presenting his ass to his mate and preening shyly at the resulting coos of praise from the elder.

______ _ _

"So gorgeous. Fucking _perfect_ , doll." Levi crooned against the soft skin of the younger's backside, lips pressing kisses of adoration to the creamy expanse, before he was biting and nipping along the flesh.

______ _ _

As the elder was marking up his ass, Eren eyed the thick length of his Alpha's cock in the confines of his slacks, hungrily, the outline of the swelling knot at the base enticing him further. Fingers were deftly undoing the clasp of the raven's trousers, and dragging the zipper down — eager to get his mouth on his mate as he drew the elder's cock out and hooked the obstructive fabric of his boxers beneath his balls.

______ _ _

Levi growled at the first touch of tongue, head falling back and hips jerking slightly as the Omega pressed a wet kiss to the dripping head, lips sucking hard enough to leave Levi throbbing and breathless with every press of lips, a curse slipping out at the heavenly warmth around his cock.

______ _ _

" _Fuck_."

______ _ _

Eren moaned in response as he took the raven into his throat, sucking and slurping hungrily at the thickness, teeth gently scraping over the elder's frenulum piercing beneath the swollen tip. The action drew a guttural snarl from his Alpha as the elder pressed a hand to the back of his head — keeping his mouth snug around his cock.

______ _ _

"So fucking good, baby. Such a good boy, letting your Alpha use your throat." Levi groaned, fingers tightening deliciously in chocolate locks at the addictive feeling of his mate swallowing him down, the rough tug eliciting a shuddering moan from the Omega in response that had Levi's cock twitching almost painfully in the younger's mouth.

______ _ _

Redirecting his attention back to the younger's ass, the raven hungrily pressed the flat of his tongue to the slick hole in front of him, before two fingers were slipping in — said Alpha delighting in the returning tremble of tanned thighs as he buried the digits in to the knuckle, and began the gradual stretch of the younger's hole.

______ _ _

He added a third, only, after a particularly needy whine and a harsh suck to his cock, hips fucking up into the deliciously-slick warmth with each little squeeze of the hands cradling his knot, a ridiculous amount of arousal flooding him at the sensation of spit and pre-cum running down his cock to collect at the swell at the base.

______ _ _

The platinum band of his wedding ring caressed the younger's soft walls as he fucked his fingers into his mate's sopping cunt, the filthy smack of his palm against the Omega's ass audible with each thrust. His mouth bit and sucked more marks into the bruised honey of each cheek, groaning quietly into the dewy skin each time that wet, little mouth sank down onto the thick girth of him.

______ _ _

" _Fuck, doll_. God… Just like that— _Fuck_." Levi growled when his mate pressed his tongue along the underside of him and sucked at the length of his cock.

______ _ _

Plush lips pulled off to lean down and suck at his balls, his slick, tease of a tongue lapping and nuzzling at the sac as his palm stayed firm around his cock — stroking him steadily, and his thumb teasing the sensitive, drenched head with drags of skin that forced sharp hisses from him.

______ _ _

The hand in the brunet's hair drew back, before it was landing on the younger's ass with a sharp crack, tinting the soft skin a pretty pink and drawing a wet cry from his mate as he pushed his fingers in deep, the digits rubbing hard and fast against his prostate — roughly massaging the sensitive gland with harsh movements that had Eren quaking beneath every delicious press, little cock drooling strings of cum onto his chest.

______ _ _

"So sensitive. So fucking pretty…" Levi crooned, voice tender as he praised his mate, the words worshipful and brimming with devotion as he stroked along the boy's slick walls, eager to hear his gorgeous Omega's whines, "Take Daddy's fingers _so well,_  princess."

______ _ _

A needy keen climbed from the brunet's throat, petite frame shuddering as his mouth ceased his teasing licks and focused on swallowing the elder down, throat tightening with each suck at the cock in his mouth — sloppily lathing the flat of his tongue along the underside.

______ _ _

"Mm— _Fuck_. Missed your hungry, little mouth." Levi growled, the sound primal and barely-controlled as he fucked into his Omega's throat, relishing in the hungry sucks and slurps to his cock as he thrust his fingers in and out of his mate's soaked cunt, the long digits _relentless_  against the younger's prostate.

______ _ _

Eren gave one last, hard suck, before he was pulling off with a wet squelch and a rough squeeze to the raven's knot that had the elder rumbling in warning. The brunet turned to look at Levi with a pleading look, eyes glossy, lips swollen red, and his body shaking with heady want, his smaller hand continuing to slowly jack the girth of his mate.

______ _ _

"Please, Daddy…. I need you so badly. I-I…. I can't wait any longer, Levi, _please_!"

______ _ _

A smirk touched the corners of Levi's mouth in aroused amusement, satisfied by the needy words yet wanting to hear more of his pretty begging. His fingers pushed in especially hard, just to hear his mate's sobbing keen, before he was finally withdrawing the digits to stroke over a slender hip.

______ _ _

"What is it, baby? Tell Daddy what you want. _Use your words_." Levi drawled reassuringly, lips pressing sweetly to a bruised cheek as his palm smoothed over the younger's abdomen and rubbed soothingly along the soft curve.

______ _ _

Eren whimpered impatiently, drawing back from the elder's grip and maneuvering himself until he was straddling his Alpha's lap, ass nestled perfectly against the spit-slick thickness of the raven's cock. With a whine, the Omega was leaning down until his front was flush to the muscular expanse of his mate's, his hands cupping the elder's face tenderly, and bringing him in for a tremulous kiss.

______ _ _

A muffled moan of relief escaped him at the feeling of his mate's lips on his, their mouths meeting softly yet desperately, craving more of the contact they had missed for what felt like _months,_ with each kiss. The gentle hands caressing his sides left him quivering, pale fingers tickling slightly and forcing a giggle from the Omega within his grasp — a quirk forming at the corner of his lips at the adorable sound.

______ _ _

The kiss was filled with the tinkling of Eren's laughter and his sunny, little smiles in-between every press of their mouths, the infectious brightness of his giggling warming Levi's heart as he rumbled back with amused fondness.

______ _ _

Tongues soon joined, and a needy whine was sounding from Eren as he left a trail of kisses from the raven's lips to the sharp line of his jaw, nosing along the cinnamon-tinged skin and rutting against his Alpha's cock in a way that had the elder groaning. Pale hands reached out to guide the younger when he rolled his hips in a provacative, teasing manner that left his Wolf starving for more.

______ _ _

He brought the Omega back in for a hungry kiss that was more tongue than lips, prideful at how pliant his mate became in his embrace. How each suck of his tongue had the younger gripping him tighter, and how the rippling glide of his piercing along the other's tongue drew the prettiest sounds. His cock was aching and his knot craved the slick heat of his Omega's wetness, feeling painfully aroused as he licked into his mate's mouth, leaving them both breathless and wanting.

______ _ _

With a final kiss to those swollen, addictive lips, Levi ripped himself away to carefully maneuver them until he was settled between his mate's gorgeously-spread thighs — pale hands stroking the softness of the bruised cream, reassuringly. A palm guided the Omega's right leg up onto a broad shoulder as his mouth pressed a lingering kiss to the younger's ankle, and he situated the other around his waist.

______ _ _

Eren's heart lurched in his chest at the sweetness in his Alpha's actions, at the deep-seated affection and regret he could feel in each and every one of the elder's kisses. The raw emotion in those silver eyes when Levi looked at him made him feel like something so precious — a priceless treasure. Like he was everything and more, and the raven was irrevocably devoted to him.

______ _ _

The feeling brought forth tears, once again, as they welled in the glossy emeralds of his eyes, overcome with his own heart-stuttering love for this man after weeks of aching for his touch. Of aching for his love and his gaze.

______ _ _

Levi was briefly alarmed by the sight of his wet cheeks, before he was thumbing them away and kissing him breathless again. The kiss was something Eren couldn't describe, and he didn't care to — only knew that he was melting from the inside out and the need brimming in him craved to be _sated_.

______ _ _

A muffled keen tore from his throat as Levi lined up the head of his cock and pressed inside, his mouth still being gradually devoured. He fell back against the pillow beneath him in the ecstasy of being reconnected with his mate — overwhelmed by the mind-numbing sensation of being filled by his Alpha's cock of finally having him inside of him, again. His parted lips were slick with spit from their heated kiss and his eyes were dazed and unfocused by the time the raven was fully sheathed, knot flush against the curve of his ass. His hands fisted helplessly at the sheets below at the euphoria coursing through him, whimpers escaping his swollen mouth with every slow roll of his mate's hips — relishing in the hushed curses and grunts that fell from the elder's lips.

______ _ _

"Missed this. So, _so much_ , baby. Missed the taste of you, and how tight and wet you are around my cock. Missed hearing you whine my name and beg for my knot like the gorgeous, cock-hungry, little slut you are, and how fucking pretty you sound when I fill up your perfect, little cunt." Levi growled, practically hissing the words as Eren writhed on his cock, ridiculously aroused by the sultry words of praise that had him stupidly wet and keening for more.

______ _ _

" _All for Daddy_."

______ _ _

Eren moaned in agreeance, back arching at a particularly deep thrust that left him quivering and whining needily, his words almost incoherent. The raven laced their fingers together sweetly, before bringing the smaller palm up to his lips and pressing kiss after kiss to the gem he'd put on his mate all those years ago.

______ _ _

"Never get tired of seeing this on you, sweetheart. Still looks so gorgeous on you. Still can't believe that you're all mine." The Alpha cooed, possessiveness gripping him as he admired the pretty, mating mark resting high on the younger's throat. The fresh smattering of darkening love bites, and the stone adorning a tanned hand. _His_ name stretched enticingly across a golden hip. _Claimed_.

______ _ _

" _Always yours_ …. Always _been_ yours." The Omega moaned throatily as he ground down onto his Alpha's cock, hips swiveling in slow, broken rolls with each slick slide of the raven's thickness, meeting him thrust for thrust and keening when the metal of his piercing would drag against his prostate, deliciously.

______ _ _

"A-Ah—! _F-Fuck, Levi_!"

______ _ _

His orgasm slammed into him as moans spilled from him in a frenzy, merciless as the pleasure left him almost debilitated and senseless from the ecstasy. Incoherent whines and pleas for more left his lips as ribbons of white coated his swollen abdomen. Even in the throes of the incapacitating euphoria his body was being subjected to, it wasn't _enough_. _Craved_ for anything his Alpha would give him.

______ _ _

Levi was in _heaven_ at the feeling of being buried in his mate's wetness again after _weeks_ without his alluring softness. Mercury eyes closed as his head fell back in rapture, a lazy smile tugging at his lips as he relished in the tight, slick warmth of his gorgeous Omega. High, staccato moans sounded from beneath him with each roll of his hips, accompanied filthily by the wet slap of skin against skin and the lubricious squelch of slick.

______ _ _

Hands clawed at the sinewy muscle of his Alpha's back, nails digging in slightly as Eren lost himself in the torturously-steady rhythm of the elder's thrusts, reveling in the delicious pulls to his swollen nipples and the words of worship dripping from his mate's lips with each snap of hips, keening and whining praises of his own. Tears flowed freely from his eyes from how overwhelmed he was, from how _much_ he'd missed this. From how much he'd missed _Levi_.

______ _ _

The elder silenced his hitching sobs of elation with soft, unhurried kisses, the movements tender and slow as the raven's pecks lingered sweetly — a contrast to the sharp thrusts of his hips.

______ _ _

"I love you. _So much_ , Eren." The Alpha murmured in-between kisses, a fond smile on his face as he let the ever-present addiction of his mate's lips consume him, once more. The Omega's response was a babbled mess of rushed incoherency that endeared the elder as he languidly pressed kisses to the gorgeously-tanned skin.

______ _ _

The soft peck of lips coaxed a smile from the younger that forced the already thunderous thrumming in the elder's chest to quicken further — only worsening at the younger's next words.

______ _ _

"Love you, too. More than anything." Eren cooed back, his voice a pretty, breathy mewl that had the raven aching to _knot_. Want washed over him as he was drawn in for an open-mouthed kiss — a wet, filthy thing that had Eren whining needily against his lips with every stroke of tongue.

______ _ _

"M-Missed your cock," The brunet whimpered, helplessly scrabbling at the firm muscle of the elder's shoulders with each thrust, drool sliding down the side of his pleasure-slackened mouth, "Missed how— _Mm_!—Good you feel inside of me. How— _A-Ah_! _God, please_!—H-How perfectly you fill me up. S-So… _So good_ , Levi." Eren panted out, overwhelmed and breathless as his Alpha fucked pitched moans from his throat.

______ _ _

The urgency tinging the rolling snaps of the elder's hips had his cock further soaking the swollen curve of his abdomen, aching for attention, and the sight of the pretty, pink length had Levi growling low in his chest — mouth watering in anticipation for another taste.

______ _ _

"That's right, sweetheart. Fucking _made_ for my cock." The raven purred, the sultry timbre of his voice caressing the Omega as he began stroking his mate's little cock in tandem with his thrusts, thumb digging almost cruelly into the drooling slit to hear Eren sing for him once more, "So soft and wet around me, angel. Slick, and pretty, and tight. Fucking gorgeous."

______ _ _

" _A-Ahh_! Yes! Y-Yes, Levi— _Fuck_!"

______ _ _

Eren was a sobbing, drooling mess beneath him, and the sight of his mate in such ecstasy had Levi rumbling in satisfaction, leaning down to lick into that swollen mouth — unable to resist the temptation — as his sculpted hips met slender thighs with filthy slaps, wet and lewd with slick and hunger.

______ _ _

"So fucking good, doll." Levi snarled, the fingers of his free hand instinctively digging into the soft meat of the Omega's thigh with each thrust that sent him nearer to the edge. The slick velvet snug around his cock. The high sounds of ecstasy pouring from his mate's lips, uninhibited, left him feeling far from in-control.

______ _ _

"You close, baby?" The raven murmured against the hollow of the younger's throat, kissing along the bruised skin in an attempt to regain some of his sanity from his mate's resounding plea and the renewed writhing that accompanied the brunet's hurried nodding, "You gonna cum for your Alpha, sweetheart? Hm? Gonna cum on your Alpha's cock and make a pretty mess of yourself, yeah? Look so fucking pretty covered in cum."

______ _ _

Tears streamed from either side of Eren's face as he nodded frantically in response, keening and squirming, and desperately meeting the elder's thrusts — needily fucking himself on his Alpha's cock.

______ _ _

"God, _yes_! S-So close, Levi, please, _please_! W-Wan' your knot _so badly_ , Daddy, please!" Eren begged, bleating and crying out with each drag of cock against his prostate and the almost agonizing tug of his piercing — pathetically attempting to grind into the hand still firm around him.

______ _ _

A growl thundered in the raven's chest, climbing from his throat and reverberating against the spit-slick skin of the Omega's shoulder as pale hips rolled, feeling the blunt prick of nails when tanned fingers dug into the muscle of his back.

______ _ _

"Go ahead and cum, again, baby." Levi crooned, the soft playfulness of his voice belying the filthy undertone of his words, "Cum all pretty for your Alpha, just like you always do. Cum for me so I can fuck your pretty, little cunt full of my own and fill you up with my knot."

______ _ _

Within seconds, the younger was painting the already cum-sticky curve of his abdomen with more stripes of white, hips jerking uncontrollably as tears ran down his flushed cheeks and high moans echoed in the space, the Alpha's thrusts unrelenting as he fucked him through his orgasm and chased after his own. The sight of his mate in such ecstasy had him coming undone, and the debilitating pleasure left him speechless, unable to form a coherent thought as he buried his knot in his Omega and filled him up with cum, the swell at the base locking them together as the younger melted below him.

______ _ _

Sweat dripped from his temples and onto honeyed skin as he attempted to regain his breath, resting his forehead against the younger's throat and kissing at the damp flesh beneath his lips with reverence, the sincerity in his actions speaking for him when he could not. The struggle to stay up and off of his mate was manageable, but the pleasure still crashing over him as he came seemingly endlessly into his Omega, was causing it to be more of a challenge.

______ _ _

Utter content washed over him as shaky hands carded soothingly through his hair. The gentle motions making him go practically boneless with each stroke. The feeling of his Alpha going limp beneath his ministrations had Eren giggling breathlessly, and the sound instantly brought forth a wet blurriness to the raven's vision. The thought of _losing_ his mate's smiles. His bright laughter and adorable giggles. Was something that he never wanted to endure. Even in his mind.

______ _ _

Before he knew it, a small smile was touching his lips in an uncontrollable quirk as he pressed kisses to the soft skin, elation gripping him tighter and tighter, until palms were guiding him to his Omega's lips, and they had never tasted sweeter.

______ _ _

"Levi…" Eren whispered, tone soft and relaxed with happiness, once they had parted, "I love you. So much."

______ _ _

He would never get tired of hearing those words. Those three words that never failed to bring a smile to his face. Even after years of loving, and being loved by his mate, he could never imagine saying it without the conviction that he felt, wholeheartedly, for the Omega he adored so desperately. That he so craved, every waking moment.

______ _ _

"And I, you, Eren." Levi whispered as he pressed kisses all along the brunet's face, a smile twitching on his lips at the elated giggles bursting from his other half.

______ _ _

As he pulled back with a lingering peck, he admired the sight below him, once more — breath hitching for what felt like the millionth time at the vision that was _his_ mate. He had never looked so gorgeous to Levi than he did in that moment. Breathless and glowing with happiness. Covered in bites and marks of his claim. Swollen lips and prettily-abused nipples. Painted in his own cum and slick, and so perfectly dishevelled in a way that always left Levi stunned that this was _his_. That this amazing, selfless, flawless creature belonged to _him_.

______ _ _

Tinkling laughter filled the room again as Eren laughed and pushed at him in response to his obvious staring, still embarrassed, even to this day, at what a mess he must look and disbelief that Levi was looking at him in such a way. Like a goddess, meant to be worshipped.

______ _ _

With gentle hands, Levi gripped him so sweetly, his tenderness a contrast to the Alpha who'd spoken such filth to him, and taken him apart, piece by piece, from minutes before. Silver eyes were, again, drawn to the slightly skinny sides of his mate, guilt and concern warring within him at the sight of the Omega's somewhat visible ribs. Pale thumbs caressed the soft skin with gentle movements that had Eren's eyes filling with fresh tears, his smile fading at the clear culpability in his Alpha's eyes — knowing exactly what he was thinking.

______ _ _

"Levi, _please_. Please, don't do this to yourself." His voice was thick with emotion and distress, not wishing for the raven to become his scapegoat when he had no one to blame but himself, regardless of his mate's short absence.

______ _ _

"How can I not, Eren?" Levi murmured, the metal of his brow piercing glinting in the light as they knitted together in self-loathing, clearly affected by the glaring evidence of his own neglect, "I was hardly there when you needed me most. When you needed my presence and comfort. My love. You deserved better."

______ _ _

"Look at me, Levi." Eren's tone was stern, leaving no room for argument as he guided the raven to meet his own watery, serious gaze, "I know what happened, and I could, and would _never_ blame you for something so out of your control. Was I hurt? Of course. Did I feel unwanted and lonely? Yes, I did. But how could I not forgive you for this? What kind of mate would I be if I were to ignore the sincerity, and the raw hurt, that you, yourself clearly feel, due to your own actions. How could I allow myself to do anything less than support you, as you always have to me, for everything that you do for us, and our unborn cub. Because I know, with my entire being, that you would never, _ever_ intentionally do _anything_ to make me feel like that, let alone, again."

______ _ _

A sob broke from Eren's lips as he whimpered the last words out, body shaking under the sheer force of his cries as he pulled the raven closer to him until he was tucked beneath his chin, held tight against his own trembling form. He felt wetness dripping onto his neck and collarbone, and the feeling of his Alpha's tears on him again, had him tugging him even closer until every inch of their bodies were touching. He was filled with the instinct to calm his mate, to protect and reassure him, to show sincerity in his forgiveness as he whispered softly to him. How much he cherished and loved him. How, even in his partial absence, he never stopped longing for him and his touch.

______ _ _

And as he murmured to him, Levi gradually calmed down beneath his gentle fingers, soothing him with strokes to his scalp that had him purring deep in his chest. He felt terrible that he had unintentionally reduced his sweet, strong Alpha to such a rare show of raw emotion, but he knew that Levi needed to be able to let out his guilt. His own pain.

______ _ _

After a few minutes of near silence — only filled with the ragged, thick sounds of their breathing, and quiet sniffles — Levi pulled back to wipe at his cheeks, and the sight of his red-rimmed eyes had Eren pressing a kiss to his chin, before placing one on his lips. Tears were thumbed away as their mouths met.

______ _ _

"I love you. More than fucking anything." Levi muttered as they parted, eyes significantly more vulnerable than they'd been minutes ago, feeling as though he was truly baring all to his mate, "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve such a perfect, strong Omega, who, even after all of these years, still makes me feel things that I never thought I could, but I'm too selfish to not keep you all to myself."

______ _ _

Happiness filled glassy, viridian eyes as the Omega took in his Alpha's words and the fingers bringing up his own to press a kiss to the back of his hand had him smiling, cheeks rosy.

______ _ _

"Angel." Levi breathed the word like it gave him air, like it was the only thing keeping him from losing himself, a warm caress, "Don't ever forget that you're the only one for me. How could I possibly abandon someone with your heart, and your soul. That gorgeous fucking smile that makes me feel like a pup, again, and those pretty fucking eyes that get me hard with just one look. No one could _ever_ even remotely replace you. You're _my_ mate, and I would never let anyone take you away. You, and this cub, are all that I need. I would gladly live in a fucking box in the middle of nowhere, if it meant that I could be with you."

______ _ _

Fresh tears welled in teal eyes as Eren pressed kisses all over his Alpha's face. His chin, cheeks, jaw, forehead, eyelids, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips, practically moaning when he made contact with his mate's lips, once more. He'd missed Levi's kisses more than anything.

______ _ _

They kissed lazily for what felt like hours — Levi's low growls any time he attempted to pull back for a break had him giggling — before the raven's knot was slipping free and his Alpha's cum was trickling out of him, much to his displeasure.

______ _ _

" _Empty_.." Eren sniffled, the loss of the elder's knot causing his Omega to hiss in displeasure at the horrible ache of emptiness, "Need my plug, Alpha, please."

______ _ _

The elder hushed him with a kiss that stole his breath, once more, and blindly felt around for their bedside drawer to withdraw one of his mate's plugs. The plug he chose was a pretty one that Eren had begged him to get, a soft silver that matched Levi's eyes and had a heart-shaped jewel surrounded by little rhinestones at the base.

______ _ _

A sigh of relief escaped the younger's lips as Levi pressed the plug inside of him, the flared rim resting snugly along his walls and keeping him contently full. His fingers stroked over the muscle of the raven's shoulder-blade, tracing the spanning wings of the teal butterfly he knew was spread in ink, humming softly in his relaxed state.

______ _ _

With a kiss to the Omega's lips, his mate retreated to the washroom, before shortly returning with a wet cloth to wipe them both down with. Eren cooed playfully at him when he set about cleansing them with the warm rag, playing with his hair and kissing him as he laughed at the feeling of the fabric dragging along his ticklish sides and shivered through the material swiping over his most sensitive areas.

______ _ _

Eren helped him wipe down himself, and he couldn't help the impish smile that touched his lips as he ran the cloth over Levi's hypersensitive cock, the raven hissing in reprimand when the Omega wrapped a fabric-covered palm around him and tugged.

______ _ _

"Keep that up, brat, and you'll be headed to bed with a sore ass, tonight."

______ _ _

A smirk settled on Eren's lips in reply as the raven gave him a disapproving look and set the rag to the side, his hands reaching out to help the Omega sit upright. The elder reluctantly forced the younger into a nearby sweater, much to the brunet's protests, needing to rid himself of the image of his bare mate before he ended up with the brunet on his cock, once more.

______ _ _

"What are we doing? I don't wanna get up…" Eren whined tiredly, eyes lidded and looking so soft and pretty that his heart clenched at the sight, "Jus' wanna cuddle…"

______ _ _

"I know, baby, but Daddy needs you to eat something for him, before bed, okay?" Levi crooned, endeared by the petulant pout forming on his mate's lips as he tugged on a pair of sweatpants, "Can you do that for me, angel?"

______ _ _

" _But_ —!"

______ _ _

The raven silenced his whinging with a soft kiss that had the Omega melting instantly beneath his mouth, protests forgotten. He briefly savored the lips on his own, before he was reluctantly pulling back.

______ _ _

"Come on, baby. Eat for me. Please." The elder murmured as he pressed kisses along the soft line of the brunet's jaw, craving even the simplest of contact with his mate.

______ _ _

With a kiss of his own, Eren relented, not wishing to further cause his Alpha anymore concern over his well-being. The moment he spoke his assent, Levi was carrying him to the kitchen and settling him down atop their counter, the younger squeaking when the cool surface came as a bit of a shock to his legs, and pouting when the elder's amusement became audible.

______ _ _

Warm hands caressed his thighs and lips met his, briefly, before the raven was reaching in the lower cabinets to search through their wide array of pans. A smile spread across Eren's lips at the thought of Levi cooking for him, again. He'd missed the taste of his mate's food, and how he could make even the simplest of meals feel like heaven to your senses. Missed how Levi would let him sit on his lap and feed him — making him finish every bite, especially after they'd found out he was expecting.

______ _ _

With unsteady steps, Eren made his way over to his mate until he was right behind him, before jumping up on the raven's back and wrapping himself tightly around him, the added weight hardly making Levi budge as he pushed the simmering eggs around in the skillet, completely focused on his task even as his free hand helped to situate the Omega more comfortably to provide further stability to his position.

______ _ _

Eren giggled as he pressed kisses to onyx locks and pale cheeks with playful intent, pleased as Levi let him do as he so wished, though he knew the raven relished the contact as well by the sound of the content purr mixing with his own.

______ _ _

Before he knew it, they were seated on the loveseat, and he was tucked against his mate, contently splayed across his lap with a tenderness he knew only he would ever be capable of seeing.

______ _ _

Levi fed him bites in-between lingering kisses, caring and attentive in a manner that had tears filling teal eyes, heart swelling at the softness his Alpha was exhibiting as he held him close, and by the time the plate was empty, he was practically glued to his mate — a full-bodied purr reverberating in his chest from where he was settled against the Alpha's own.

______ _ _

"Did so good for me, sweetheart. Ate every bite." Levi cooed, stroking chocolate locks as he nosed along the younger's throat, kissing at the dark marks of his claim with endearing possessiveness.

______ _ _

Eren almost sobbed with relief at the soothing praise and the pecks that assaulted his skin, pleased to see his Alpha so satisfied. Levi nipped at the surrounding area in reprimand, his voice gentle even as he spoke.

______ _ _

"Don't you ever endanger yourself, or our pup, like that again, Eren. You _have_ to take care of yourself more. Please. Do you understand me, princess?" The raven questioned, tone still calming despite his stern words, and eyes shards of concerned silver as he awaited the shaky nod his Omega gave him.

______ _ _

"You're everything, precious, and I don't even want to think of a future without you in it." Levi murmured as he hugged Eren tight against himself, rubbing gentle circles into his mate's back and hips to reassure him, "I'll always be here for you. Don't ever forget that."

______ _ _

Eren gave a watery smile as he pressed kisses to pale lips, endeared by his overwhelming sincerity. His support. "Thank you."

______ _ _

"Wish you could see how perfect you are to me. How much you mean to me, and how fucking beautiful you are." The elder crooned, voice tinged with reverence, hands brushing back chocolate tresses with soothing motions that had his mate instantly calming, "Everything about you is breathtaking. Both of you."

______ _ _

The Omega's eyes shone with his devotion as he stared down at his mate, gaze wet with fondness as his small palms framed the raven's face. "I feel the same. Everytime I look at you." And with that he was lost in the needy press of lips to his own, warm and gentle, and everything that he could ever need.

______ _ _

"I love you." Eren giggled as they reluctantly separated, so full of happiness that he was unable to stop himself from saying those three words, again. Wanting to see that little smile that always tugged at his Alpha's lips when he did. Wanting to hear his mate's voice, just once more.

______ _ _

Levi was drowning in the gorgeous teal of his angel's eyes as a small smile painted his own lips, one that he had stopped trying to fight a long time ago.

______ _ _

_"I love you, too."_

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed my attempt at writing, and I greatly appreciate comments!


End file.
